mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Lima vs. Paul Daley
The first round began. Daley lands a right, eats a leftcounter early and drops. Lima pounces to guard with two or three rights, passes to half-guard. They mention the Nick Diaz fight, 'the Hagler-Hearns fight of MMA.' "The greatest of all time," Jimmy Smith agrees. Daley works to stand. They clinch, Lima knees the body. 4:00. Daley knees the thigh. Lima works a single, Daley stuffs it. 3:00. Ref breaks 'em up. Daley lands a jab as he eats one to the body. He misses a high kick. Daley lands a right and a big left, stuffs a trip landing a left. Lima lands a counter left, crazy exchange. Daley lands a left to the body eating a right uppercut, clinch. 2:00. Lima knees the leg. He knees the body. They break. Daley lands a jab. Lima checks a leg kick, it landed possibly. 1:00. Lima checks another. Lima lands a counter right uppercut. 35. Daley jabs the body. Lima lands a good leg kick. Daley jabs the body. 15. Daley lands a right. He lands a left to the body, clinch. R1 ends, 10-9 Lima but close. R2 began. Lima lands a hard leg kick. Daley lands a hard one. Lima lands another. Daley lands another. They mention the Matt Brown loss for Lima. "No shame in that." Lima lands a leg kick, eats a right and lands one. 4:00. Lima lands a hard leg kick. Daley lands a jab. Lima lands a hard leg kick. Lima works a well-timed single. Daley stuffs it. Lima knees the leg, Daley breaks away. 3:00. Lima lands a jab. Daley jabs the body. Lima lands a leg kick, eats a left uppercut. Daley lands a jab. He lands a stiff one. 2:00. Daley lands a big right, eats a counter left and a hard right uppercut and a left, Lima knees the body. Daley beckons him in. Lima lands a left, right, right uppercut, Daley's hurt, tries a single, Lima stuffs it to the clinch, lands a right hammerfist and a right elbow. Daley pulls half-guard, eats four rights. Lima lands two rights. Lima lands three rights under as they stand, 1:00. Lima says something to his corner. He knees the body. Clinch. 35 as Daley breaks with a right, eats a jab. Lima lands a wicked jab. Daley lands a right, eats a leg kick. 15. Daley lands a right and a left. Lima hurts him with a right, lands a left, takes him down to side control. Lands three or four right hammerfists, R2 ends, 10-9 Lima. Daley wobbles back to his corner with help. R3 began. Lima lands a jab. Daley lands a leg kick. Lima lands a hard one. Daley lands a good right. Daley lands a jab, eats a leg kick. Daley jabs the body. Lima lands a hard leg kick. 4:00. Lima lands a hard jab. And a hard leg kick. Daley lands a counter right and a hard left. Daley defends a single, Lima gets it to the butterfly guard. He passes to half-guard. 3:00 as Lima thinks kimura. He abandons it. Daley regains guard. Body body head with lefts. Lima passes to half-guard. Daley regains the butterfly guard then full guard. 2:00 as Lima lands a left. A couple hammerfists. Rights to body. He passes to half-guard. Daley thinks kimura. Lima lands a left elbow. Daley reverses on top to guard. Lima sweeps to half-guard, lands a left. 1:00. "You gotta get up!" Short left elbow. Daley regains guard. Left hammerfist from Lima. 30. Rights to body. Body head with lefts. 15. More. Right elbow. Right hammerfist. Daley works a triangle, Lima escapes and landss a right, R3 ends, 10-9 Lima. 30-27 Lima. They hug. 30-27 UD. Daley bows to him, they hug. "Paul hits like a truck, never been hit so hard." Daley says Douglas is a great fighter. "I'm sure he'll be champion again so I'll face him again. He's a genuine nice guy. I hope he becomes champion and I'll work my way towards a rematch."